Fire Core
by Raven Nakija
Summary: A young girl somehow becomes half ghost and has a sort of fire core. Soon after discovering this she moves next door to Fenton Works in Amity Park. A new ghost has shown herself in Amity Park. The girl is sparking Danny's interest along with a new girl at school who did not tolerate the way things were run... (Image Is Mine! I did it myself.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bridget was a normal high school girl. She had long dark brown almost black hair that draped down into ringlets and warm brown eyes that could easily be intimidating if she wanted. She had a small group of friends that she obsessed over multiple fandoms with. The other students at her school paid them no mind and in turn, so did they. On many occasions or should she say on most occasions she wanted a different life. She wanted a life like in one of her favorite books or tv shows, but she never actually expected it to happen.

She did not know how it had happened all she knew was that there was an entire day gone from her memory. Because the last thing he remembered when she woke up was that it was finally summer break after a weird resolution day at school on Monday where anything they had to gather or finish was done. When she looked at her tablet that morning it said that it was Wednesday! She was puzzled. No matter how hard she tried she could not remember the events of Tuesday. Her mom acted as if there was nothing wrong when she exited her room for breakfast. She then waved it off since she did have a spotty memory in general though not to that extent.

It was a week into summer break and she was casually eating a banana when her mom broke the news to her. They would be moving in the next month so they would be settled by the time school started again. The town they would be moving to, she was informed, was called Amity Park. Just great. Not only was she moving from her home but away from her friends as well. She did not like it, but for some reason had a feeling that it was supposed to happen especially considering the events of the month leading up to the move.


	2. Chapter 1 - Amity Park

Chapter 1: Amity Park

I blinked open my eyes and looked at the clock. 6:46. Way too early for me to be up. I had hoped to sleep in but it had been a small hope. I slipped out of bed and allowed myself to 'go ghost'. The distinct white ring appeared at my middle and split apart and one went up while the other went down turning me into my alter ego Danny Phantom. I turned intangible and flew out the window expecting either the Box Ghost or Skulker or some ghost wanting to pick a fight. To my surprise I saw no ghost around but something did catch my attention.

A moving van was parked next door, men bringing stuff into the house. Strange. No one ever dared move next door to Fenton Works but if they did they usually were out of the house soon. All because of the noises that came from my house, from my ghost hunter parents. I sighed. Maybe they would last this time? Who knows. Then I noticed a girl sitting on the roof of the building with her back to me her eyes staring up at the lazy stray clouds in the sky. The girl had long dark hair that cascaded down into ringlets. She looked about my age, 16. Without thinking I float up over to her.

"Hello." I greet.

The girl seems to nearly jump out of her skin as she jumps up and faces me. She then proceed to blink her big brown eyes but does answer, though cautiously with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

"Name's Danny Phantom. The fact that you don't know that must mean you're new around here?" I ask hovering just even with her.

"Danny Phantom." She repeats. Her eyes glance down noticing my levitation. "That sound familiar." She pauses. "I am Bridget. Bridget Star." She smiles.

I blink at her. She was new to Amity Park and yet she did not seem the least bit freaked at meeting a ghost! "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well." She pulls a strand of hair from her face.

I was about to say more when my ghost sense went off and I heaved a sigh. "Sorry but I have to fly. It really was nice meeting you."

"Alright." She smiles again but I could tell she would rather be someplace else.

I started to fly away but stopped. "Welcome to Amity Park!"

"Thanks!" She shouted back her voice showing that she felt a little better.

~Bridget P.O.V.~

I watched as the ghost flew off. I was kind of surprised by him but he appeared to be a nice guy. Maybe things would not be so bad here. The only reason I had been on the roof was because I was in denial about moving away from my friends and then he welcomed me and it made me feel better. So I headed down to start unpacking my room.

~Timeskip! Weekend before school began.~

I slipped out up onto the roof of the house and made sure no one was around and allowed myself to let out my normal phrase. "Light the fire!" Then a distinct ring of fire appeared around my waist and split going up and down revealing my sort of new alter ego, that pretty much no one knew of or had met, Spirit Flame. Where my normal dark brown hair cascaded down was now a cascade of fiery red. My eyes were not their normal brown but a swirl of neon red and orange. Replacing my pajamas was a black and red combat outfit that looked like cosplay with red hilted sword at my hip. on the chest of the outfit was a dragon wrapped around an S breathing fire that seemed to form an F.

Upon completing my transformation I heard a loud bang from Fenton Works next door and a loud 'Ow'. I froze and became invisible out of instinct. I knew they were ghost hunters and did not want to be caught. I could not imagine what they would do with finding out there was such a thing as a half ghost. Based of the encounter a few days ago I could tell they would dissect me in a heartbeat. To my surprise though Danny Phantom flew out the window with a sigh.

I stared at him still invisible. Why would a ghost be coming out of a ghost hunter's house? and not in a panic? I was about to fly over and talk to him when a breath of red escapes my lips at the same time as blue exits Phantom's mouth. We both turn and see a ghost in a mechanical suit with green flame like hair and green glowing eyes.

"Skulker." I hear Phantom growl.

"Hello, Ghost Child." He smirks. "Today I will have your pelt."

"Ew. No you won't."

I shuddered at the thought but continued to watch, curious. The two clashed with ecto-blast and missiles and other things and seemed like a normal fight that happened on a daily basis. though the air had a strange feel to it and I was right. Skulker had something up his sleeve this time. As I watched Skulker pulled out a small device that Phantom clearly had not seen before and out of instinct I shot a blast of my own fiery ecto-energy destroying it.

The two looked shocked at what I did and both of them looked around but could not find me since I was still invisible. Phantom regaining composure deciding to worry about it later took advantage of Skulkers momentary confusion and sucked him up in..wait what? A thermos? But it did get rid of the hunter ghost.

"Ok who's there?" Phantom called deciding to deal with whatever saved him.

I glided closer just close enough for a conversation and undid my invisibility. "Hello." I smiled.

Phantom blinked in surprise at my sudden appearance.

"I am Spirit Flame and you are?" I asked despite knowing already. I had a secret to keep and did not want any slip ups.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sparks Of Interest

Chapter 2: Sparks of Interest

Danny P.O.V

"Spirit Flame?" I repeated looking the female ghost up and down.

"Yes. That is my name. I asked for yours not mine." She chided.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I stutter. "It is just odd that you don't know me. Pretty much all ghosts from the Ghost Zone do."

The girl nods as if she understood but wanted me to continue.

I do a little bow. "Danny Phantom protector of Amity Park."

The ghost was odd to say the least she was very humanoid like me but instead of a green or white glow she had a red one. From experience red seemed to signify a corrupt and/or evil ghost but she had a relaxed yet powerful demeanor. To me she did not seem like a threat but I should be careful.

She raised an eyebrow. "Protector? Nice."

"So, what brings you here to Amity?" I ask.

Spirit Flame paused as if she did not expect the question. "Nothing much really. Just drifting." She paused again narrowing her eyes. "You're trying to figure out if I am a threat to Amity aren't you?"

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Yes. You got me there." _Wow this ghost catches on quickly._

She took on a pleased smile at my reaction. "You know you're kinda cute." she said just loud enough for me to hear and vanished from sight.

I stared at the spot where Spirit Flame had been for a few more moments in a bit of a daze. I shook my head and went intangible to enter my room once again. I turned back to human and flopped onto my bed flipping open my phone and decided to call Tucker and talk to him about the encounter.

"Hey Tuck!" I greeted when he answered.

"Hey Danny. Whats up?"

I respond by telling him my encounter with Spirit Flame.

"Dude. I have got to know. Was she hot?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker is that all you think about?"

"No!" He denied. "That not the point! She called you cute man!"

"Yea, so what? It could be a trap." I countered.

"Uhuh. Right the ghost saves you from Skulker calls you cute and vanishes and you call it a trap?"

"Yes! Until proven otherwise! You do remember what happened with _that_ ghost don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Well I need to go my mom wants me to help her." Tucker sighed.

"Alright man see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah see ya." With that the call was ended.

~The next day at Casper High.~

Bridget's P.O.V

I walked out of the office with my schedule and locker combo in hand, I still had twenty minutes before the first bell. I have a habit of being early for things. I walked over to my new locker and turned in the code and popped it open. I was not used to lockers any more, at my old school lockers were not required so I carried my stuff everywhere. My old school was also not very strict with technology. We used it in most classes. Goddess I am going to miss that place. I was grabbing my books for class when my neighbor Danny Fenton walked up to the locker next to mine.

"Wow. Neighbors in home and locker." I giggled to him.

"Yea." He smiled opening his locker. "Must be a coincidence."

"There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable." I quote from the anime xxxHolic.

He gives me a wary look but it vanishes quickly. "Right. I guess we have not been properly introduced since my parents were to busy blabbering about ghosts to you guys when you visited last week. I am Danny." He smiled.

"Bridget Star." I smile back.

"So, what is your first class?" He asks with curiosity in his voice.

"English." I inform him with a cheery tone.

He raises an eyebrow. "Me too, but don't get your hopes up with that class. Mr. Lancer teaches it and it ends up being a snore!"

I giggle. "I hope it's not that bad. I want to be a writer so, english and language arts are sort of my thing."

"Really? Wow you must have had good classes where you were before. Although no one says anything about it no one here decides anything english related due to him teaching the classes!"

"You got that right." Tucker says walking up.

"Oh hey Tuck. Hey Sam." He glances at them. "This is Bridget. She moved here over the summer. It is her first day here at good old casper High." He introduces.

"Hello" I greet.

The two proceed to introduce themselves.

"I am Sam Manson." The dark haired goth girl introduces. "And if you call me Samantha I will kill you." She then threatens.

"I will keep that in mind." I smile. _Yea I don't want to die the rest of the way._

"I am Tucker. Tucker Foley. T.F for Too Fine." The dark skinned techno-geek sprays breath freshener into his mouth.

I giggle but before I could say anything I hear a loud voice come towards us.

"Fen-turd!" The football jock walks up ignoring those around him.

"Dash." Danny growls.

"It is time for your..!" He stops noticing me. "Oh hellllllo miss." He turns and faces me.

"And who are you butting in on a perfectly normal conversation?" I ask with a calm authoritative voice.

"Dash. Dash Baxter Star Quarterback of Casper High. And you are lovely lady?"

I hold my head up high not paying anyone any attention except for the annoyance in front of me. "Bridget Star."

"Well Miss Bridget, why are you, a lovely young lady, talking to these losers?" He says cockily.

"Because I can." I narrow my eyes. "Also they are not losers. They are good people. I know your type. You pick on the weak and defenseless for your own pleasure! You are sick." My eyes flash for a mere second. "At my old school we had no problems with one another. I liked it that way. Dash If you or anyone else.." I glance at the other students who were staring. "Try and do anything to hurt anyone, physically or mentally I WILL find you and you WILL regret what you did. That is a promise."

After my rant I noticed I was just a few inches taller than Dash and his eyes were clouded with fear. As soon as I finished though he bolted. He was out of my vision quicker than a fired ecto-blast. I turned to my locker, grabbed my stuff for class and started walking off Danny and his two friends right on my heels.


	4. Chapter 3 - Crazy World

Chapter 3: Crazy World

Danny's P.O.V.

I followed Bridget to class alongside Sam and Tuck. I was speechless. Bridget had just told Dash off and got away with it! But, I knew that would not be the end of it. The other A-Listers would still be a problem and Dash would be back. We arrived to class just a couple minutes before it would start and we took our seats except for Bridget, who stood at the front of the class to introduce herself at Mr. Lancer's insistence.

"Good morning class and welcome back from summer break." Mr. Lancer began when the bell rang. "Today we have a new student. Would you mind introducing yourself?"

She nodded. "I am Bridget Star and for my future career, I would like to be a writer."

The class gasped. "Alice In Wonderland Bridget, are you serious?" Mr. Lancer asked excitement glinting in his eyes.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" She asked crossing her arms with a slight glare at the other students except me and my friends.

"No. No. It is wonderful!" The teacher exclaimed. "Right class?" he asks the class with a glare.

The class nods vigorously, except for the ones who had already fallen asleep, or were too deep in their own conversations to notice what was going on.

"Anyways, glad to hear that you're interested in writing. I guess you can go take a seat next to Mr. Fenton so we can get started with class." He points to the empty desk to my left.

She sits down next to me and gives me a small smile before turning her attention forward. She seemed to be one of the few students paying attention. I was at first, but lack of sleep caught up to me and I fell asleep.

~Later that day at lunch.~

Bridget's P.O.V

I grabbed my lunch from my locker. I refused to eat school lunch. Other than the fact that I never fully had a school lunch before, what I had had of one that one of my friends gave me made me not want to have it ever again. I was about to head to the lunchroom when Danny walked up with his two friends.

"Hello." I greet.

"I never got the chance to say this Bridget, but nice job with Dash." Sam tells me.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Yea what Sam said!" Tucker exclaims.

"So, Bridget, you wanna join us for lunch?" Danny asks.

"Sure. I would have been alone anyways." I shrug.

We then proceed to the lunchroom. We talk for awhile about my old school and how things work around Amity and Casper High. Then Sam and Tucker ask me a strange question.

"So, which is better veggies or meat?" Sam asks.

I look at them questioningly. "Why?"

"Our Sam here is an Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian which means she does not eat anything with a face. Sam and Tuck have had a long standing argument about meat and veggies." Danny explains.

"Ah. I see." I reply contemplating the question. "Well, to be honest I am a bit of carnivore myself…" I am then cut off by Tucker.

"Aw Man! Yes!" He exclaims.

I narrow my eyes. "I was not finished."

His shoulders slump. "Oh."

I chuckle at that but continue. "But, I do have a love of veggies as well. I believe in a well balanced diet. Although... I do splurge way to often on junk food." I smile mischievously. "And I ADORE chocolate."

"I think someone would get along with a certain fudge loving ghost hunter... " Tucker says glancing at Danny.

"Yea. If she can get past the whole 'ghost hunter that never shuts up about ghosts' part." Sam tells Tucker but then turns to me with a smile. "I think we can get along just fine."

I am about to respond when I feel a familiar wisp of warm orange escape my lips alerting me of a ghost nearby. Both me and Danny shoot up from our seats but pause and look at each other in confusion. But before he could say anything, I declared a need to go to the bathroom and raced off. Leaving a confused trio behind.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

I stared at where Bridget had just been. Did I see what I think I saw? Both Danny and Bridget at the same time gasped and shot to their feet and after a moment of tense silence, Bridget runs off like Danny during class! Danny turns to us and shrugs and races out of the room and I turn to Tucker.

"Did you see it too?" I ask.

He nods. "I think we should talk to Danny about this after school."

I nod in agreement and take another bite of my salad.


	5. Chapter 4 - Leviathan

Chapter 4: Leviathan

~Danny's P.O.V.~

Confused. That's the word. It can't be a coincidence that both Bridget and I shot to our feet at the same time. I shook my head. I could worry about that later. I had a job to do. I raced into a nearby janitor's closet and went ghost. I phased out of the building into the open air above the school and the scene that greeted me was something I will not forget anytime soon.

Floating above the school was a ghost I had not seen before. He was humanoid but had midnight black ba- no dragon wings on his back, along with the same shade of black tail, and black horns curving like a dragons on his head. He wore a medieval black and red outfit like a prince. His hair was a long black streaked with red and he had piercing blood red eyes with dragon like pupils. To top the whole medieval dragon man look he had a dark red glow and a blood red sword.

That was not the only thing that surprised me. He was locked in battle. A sword fight to be precise. With none other than Spirit Flame. The ghost girl I had yet to find much out about. All I could do was stare at the two black and red clad ghosts as their swords clashed with loud clangs that reverberated through the air. Their swords parted and the male ghost spoke unaware of my presence.

"Why do you fight me, Hatchling? Do you realise what I could do for you? How much _power_ you could gain?"

"Why? You are asking me that? The answer? It is because you are one twisted Cocoa Puff! To answer the rest of your questions, yes. I do realise. But I don't want to gain that information from a _Cocoa Puff_! Especially you Leviathan!" Bridget spat.

 _Cocoa Puff_? That sounds a lot like what I call Plasmius. Yes. Plasmius the Fruitloop.

"My my my Little Hatchling. You will see my way sooner or later." Leviathan shook his head in fake resignation. "But, we cannot have this conversation any longer since we have an audience." He said looking my way.

I linched involuntarily at the intensity of his gaze but before I could react he was gone on a swirl of black smoke. Spirit Flame turned and looked at me wearily, but sheathes her sword as if she was not going to fight me. She was one of the first ghosts outside the ghost zone that did not attack me and that was strange and had me weary of her. Deciding over my better judgement I glided over to her.

"Who was that? have not seen him around Amity before."

"That was Alexander Leviathan. I doubt you would have seen him. He is usually scheming or fighting me and trying to get me to his side ever since…." she trailed realising what she was saying. " Anyway, you have no idea how irritating it is that he followed me here."

I wave off the fact that she did not continue. We did not know each other that well. It was understandable. Maybe eventually. I chuckle. "Sounds like my arch enemy Plasmius. He is constantly doing those very things."

"Really? Wow." She giggles slightly.

"Yea. He is a Fruitloop."

We both laugh but are cut short by a sudden pink ecto blast nearly hitting me.

"You should not talk about people behind their backs, Daniel." Plasmius chided.

"Plasmius." I growl.

"So, who's your new girlfriend?"

 **Short I know but I had fun writing it and as I did I did not even plan Leviathan he just happened. Hope you liked it. More either tomorrow or within the next week. Reviews appreciated.**


	6. chapter 5 - Fruitloop

Chapter 5: Fruitloop

~Bridget's P.O.V.~

"Why in the name of sanity would you think I was his girlfriend! I barely know the guy!" I growl at the vampire like ghost at the same time Phantom yells "She is not my girlfriend!"

I glare. "You must be the fruitloop."

The fruit loop's red eyes narrow. "I am going to ignore that for now. I will ask nicely who you are girl. I have not seen you around before."

"You wouldn't have. I only got here recently." I inform. I do a sarcastic bow and introduce myself. "The name is Spirit Flame."

The ghost seems to ignore my sarcasm and introduces himself. "Vlad. Vlad Plasmius."

"Now that those formalities are over. What do you want Plasmius?" Phantom interjects.

"Always straight to the point eh, Little Badger?"

I blanch Vlad just reminded me of how Leviathan calls me Little Hatchling.

Vlad looks to me a little confused. "Something wrong Dearie?"

"Oh nothing you just reminded me of something a Cocoa Puff calls me."

"And that would be?" He asks curiosity in his voice despite his trying to hide it.

My eyes narrow and I scoff. "Little Hatchling."

Vlad raises an eyebrow.

"You probably should not have told him that." Phantom tells me.

I shrug.

"Really Daniel? Am I that untrustworthy?" Plasmius faked being hurt.

"Yes." He growls.

Then a thought occurs to me. "Do you happen to have any relation to Vlad Masters?" I ask as kind of an afterthought.

Phantom gapes at me and Vlad looks surprised but quickly covers it up. "And why would you think that?"

I shrug. "There are not many Vlad's out there and he happens to be the mayor around here. There are also rumors in the Ghost Zone about a connection. Though I don't pay attention to rumors that much unless they are of consequence."

Phantom picks his jaw up off the floor. "Thats some pretty solid reasoning." He says shock evident in his voice.

"Plus his reaction when I brought it up." I point with my thumb to Phantom. " I am right aren't I? You are Vlad Masters."

Vlad now can't keep the shock off his face. "You are quite intelligent for a female. Perhaps too intelligent."

"I try. Now with what Phantom said earlier, what do you want here at Casper?" I say with a smirk.

Phantom regains composure. "Is it the usual Plasmius?"

"You know me well Dear Boy." He said with a smirk.

I feel a bit out of place so I just let the two 'chat' and I watch stepping in only if necessary. I think for a moment while the two talk. If Vlad is a Halfa then… The moment I left the cafeteria flashes in my mind.

"Yea thought so. So, whats your plan this time? Or is this a random confrontation before your real plan?"

"As I said you know me well." Vlad taunts.

Phantom sighs. "Why did you have to choose during school hours?"

"I originally wasn't. A boy's education is important. But I saw you up here with miss red head and decided now was as good a time as any." He informs with surprising sincerity.

"You sound like you care." Phantom glared at Plasmius.

"Who says I don't?"

I notice Plasmius duplicate discreetly not letting Phantom see it. He must have forgotten about me. One thing is for sure he did not count on. I am very observant. I already had many theories regarding Phantom running through my head. I sensed the duplicate approaching Phantom on his left. I was indirectly on his right. Making sure Plasmius was paying me no mind I slipped my sword from its sheath.

"Well, lets see…. Everything you do?" Phantom growls oblivious to the Plasmius duplicate.

"Naive as always eh Daniel?" He says with a smirk.

As the duplicate is about to grab Phantom, my blade glints in the sunlight and the duplicate in no more.

Plasmius eyes widen. "Oh Butter Biscuits! How did you see my duplicate, girl!" He growls.

Phantom looks between me and Vlad in confusion.

"Easily. " I state with a cheeky grin.

Vlad growls and launches an ecto-blast at me. I hit it with my sword infusing it with my energy and sends it straight back at him in a matter of seconds. Of course him not knowing anything about me, he did not realise what I had done till it hit him square in the chest sending him flying back onto the school roof. I fly to where he landed and as he gets up he is face to face with my blade.

I hear gasps of surprise from both Plasmius and Phantom. Vlad's eyes seem to bulge out of his head as he stares at the tip a mere inch from his face. Reacting quickly he teleports to the edge of the building. He readjusts his cape with a glare at me.

"Clearly I underestimated you, Dear Girl." Vlad informs with clear frustration in his voice.

I smile. "Clearly. You probably should not do that."

Phantom regaining composure from the whole scene, flies up next to me and whispers. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

I give him a small laugh in response but I turn my attention back to Plasmius.

"I am going to take my leave for now. Don't think this is over just yet. Both of you." He then vanishes in a swirl of pink ecto-energy.

"That was definitely interesting." I comment after he was gone.

"Sure was. I have never seen him like that before."

"I would not know. First encounter. But I need to get going. It was… I want to say nice but… I will say interesting." With that I teleported to the stall in the girls bathroom I had transformed in and changed back and headed back to the last five minutes of lunch.

 _ **I am so so sorry for the long wait! school and... Oh I am not going to give excuses! Anyways If you have not noticed, this story has a new cover. also, I did a one-shot for this story called Revelations. I wanted to know if it would be a good idea to use it on this story, but at this point I think I am going to use it. Read if you wish. If you don't want a possible spoiler then don't. Next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. I want to make up for the big long gap between updates. Plus inspiration has struck! 'See' You next chapter!**_

 _ **~FireDragon233**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Chit Chat

Chapter 6: Chit Chat

~Danny's P.O.V.~

I stared at where Spirit Flame had just been. She had disappeared in a swirl of fiery red and orange Ecto energy. Obviously she had teleported. Despite learning more about her, she was still a mystery. The encounter had only raised more questions. I shrugged. I needed to get back to lunch, it was surely going to end soon.

I phased back into the janitor's closet and changed back. I stepped out and started walking back to the cafeteria. I then notice Bridget a few feet in front of me also returning to the lunch room. I run to catch up with her.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Danny." She gives a small smile, eyes twinkling with intelligence that seemed to say 'I know more than you think'.

We walked in silence back to the table only for the bell to ring signaling the end of lunch and it also seemed to say _Get to your next class now!_ Talk about demanding. I looked at Sam and tuck and give them the look that said 'we'll talk later'. They nodded and the four of us went to our next class.

The rest of the day passed slowly, but the end of the day finally came. When I reached my locker, Bridget was already there. She closed her locker and glanced up and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and opened my locker.

"So, would you like to walk home with Sam, Tuck and me?" I ask. "You know, since we are neighbors."

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow. I have somewhere to go before I head home." She replied looking apologetic.

"That's fine." I closed my locker. "Well I guess I will see you around!" I said heading to meet Sam and Tucker.

"See ya!" she waves and heads out the door.

I run up to my friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey Danny." They chorused.

"I have a lot to talk to you about." I informed them.

"We do too." Sam replies.

I glance around at the other students milling around. "Talk at my place?"

They nod.

~Timeskip! Inside Danny's Room~

"You know how I told you about the ghost girl, Spirit Flame?" I ask.

They nod.

"Well, today I saw her with this other ghost I had not seen before named Alexander Leviathan."

"Yea, never heard of him before." Tucker mused.

"What was this guy doing with her?" Sam asks.

"Believe it or not, they were fighting. With swords. They seemed to not like each other very much. But soon after I arrived, he left and someone else showed up." I then recount my encounter with Leviathan, Spirit Flame and Plasmius up to when I met Bridget in the hall.

"You should enter the info you have into the ghost files." Tucker suggests.

"Yea. Good Idea." I turn to my computer and start entering what little info I have.

"Speaking of Bridget, Danny, you know when your ghost sense went off?" Sam asks.

"Yea…" I say slowly.

"Well, I, we." She gestures to Tucker. "Saw something. At the same time as your ghost sense, a puff of orange escaped Bridget's lips."

"What? Are you sure?" _If that is true… No. I doubt it._

They both nod.

"We should not jump to conclusions. But Bridget's arrival does correlate to the arrival of Spirit Flame." I type into the computer 'Species: Halfa?'.

"That's our thoughts exactly."

"I would like to confirm it but we can't exactly go and ask her 'Hey are you a halfa? Oh by the way I am one too!' especially if she is not! There goes my secret." I growl in exasperation.

"Maybe you could interrogate Spirit Flame?" Tucker suggests.

"That's probably not going to happen… Wait. Spirit figured out Vlad's secret just by his name… She must have known of the existence of Halfas to have made the connection." I speculate.

"It is possible. If she is one she would have first hand knowledge of Halfas. If she figured out _Vlad_ then she might have already figured out _Danny Phantom_. I suggest keep an eye on her and maybe drop subtle hints. Maybe she will tell you on her own." The goth hypothesizes.

"Maybe." And at that moment blue escapes my lips.

 _ **A little later than I wanted but I got it done. And not as good as I wanted but oh well. **Also, In this story(at this point) Vlad never cloned Danny. Everything else happened. (except phantom planet.)** Next chapter should be more exciting(And longer).**_

 _ **~FireDragon233**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Library

Chapter 7: Library

~Bridget's P.O.V.~

I sat down on the park bench and pulled out my laptop. I began entering all the stuff I had learned that day. Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are likely one in the same especially if he kept with using his first name but changed the last name theme like Vlad did. I was just glad I had not chosen something like 'Bridget Flame' or 'Bridget Spirit'. It would have been a major flag of who I was. I also entered in some info on the ghosts I had seen around.

While I entered in this information my mind was preoccupied. There were at least two other halfas. I was not alone. This had me ecstatic, but whether or not I should reveal the fact that I am a halfa to Danny or not was still up for debate.

Then again if I had figured him out this quickly, it was likely that he has at least some suspicions about me. Perhaps I should get to know him better before I drop the bomb. Maybe next week if he has not figured it out by then. I nodded to myself. That was a good plan.

On a similar note, I was definitely not revealing myself to Vlad. That was a bad idea. The less that creep knew about me the better. I finished up my entries and shut down my computer and headed for home to complete my homework.

~The next day in English class~

"Alright class, as I hope you remember I asked you to prepare a free-write poem for today so I can gage where you are and adjust my curriculum as such. Would anyone like to go first?"

Mr. Lancer spoke to the inattentive class.

He was met with silence until I decided to swallow my nerves and I raised my hand.

"Ah Bridget! Thank you for volunteering." Mr. Lancer cheered happily. "At least I have one enthusiastic student." He muttered to himself quietly, but I could still hear it.

I also heard Dash mutter under his breath. "Teachers pet."

I stood and walked to the front of the class. "My poe-" I stop realizing no one is paying any attention except maybe Sam. I glance at Mr. Lancer. He sighs and turns to the class.

"War of the Worlds people pay attention! Support a fellow student!" He shouted causing many side conversations to die off and turn to the front of the class. It even startled Danny awake from his nap. Satisfied Mr. Lancer gestured for me to continue.

"My poem is titled The Book*." I said and began reciting it.

"From the second you open it.

You are whisked away.

To a land of promise.

A place where anything is possible.

Even Magic.

You feel your heart racing.

With every battle, every kiss.

Soon you are no longer aware.

Aware of where you came from.

Or anything you needed to do.

Grief strickens you.

Relief floods you.

An overflow of joy.

You watch as events unfold.

You are beyond retrieval.

Then a sound rings in your ears.

A voice.

It is calling you.

The world comes rushing back.

Reality comes crashing back."

Mr. Lancer stood from his chair and clapped alongside a few other students. "That was beautiful Bridget! You captured the feeling of reading beautifully." He praised.

I flushed in embarrassment, muttered a quick thank you and returned to my seat.

"Any other volunteers?" Crickets. "How about you Mr. Fenton?" He asked the student that was starting to nod off again.

"I am sor-" Danny is cut off by a large crash echoing from down the hall.

"Moby Dick! What was that?!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

Immediately Danny shot up from his seat and was out the door with a shout about 'bathroom' before I could even react or even allow Mr. Lancer to stop him.

~Danny's P.O.V.~

Once I was out in the hall and saw no one I went ghost and flew to where the noise had come from. Where I knew the ghost that had triggered my ghost sense was. Upon entering the room I saw a ghost lecturing Paulina. I suppressed a giggle. Realizing there was no immediate danger I examined the situation.

The ghost was once again, one I had never seen before. The ghost was humanoid with black hair that brushed her shoulders, a light grey sweater, black sweatpants, some sort of necklace. She was also holding a book in one of the hands that was waving as she lectured the popular girl that was being forced to actually do work in the library.

Chancing it I floated over. "What is going on here?"

The ghost immediately stopped her tirade and turned her luminescent forest green eyes on me. "Teaching this ignorant simple minded female about treatment of books!"

I blinked. But before I could respond a grating voice entered my ears.

"Ghost Boy! Did come to save me from this unpopular nerd ghost?"

I shrugged. This was definitely not a situation I was used to. I decided to ignore Paulina and address the ghost.

"So what did this female do exactly?"

"She had the audacity to fold a corner to mark her page! I mean seriously, use a bookmark like a decent person." The ghost girl huffed.

I blinked again, but before I could do much else I was interrupted, again.

"Arwen!" Spirit Flame shouted flying over.

"Spiri! You would not believe what I caught this girl doing! She folded a page instead of using a bookmark! Can you believe it?"

I watched as the two interacted like good friends, unable to say much of anything.

'Spiri' shook her head good naturedly and patted the girl's head. "I can. And did you lecture her good?"

The girl nodded.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Spirit asked not paying me any attention.

"I was looking for you! But I could not help but look at the books in this library. But then I found that book abuser!" The ghost shot a glare at Paulina who did not catch it, too busy ogling me, though I ignored it as I watched the interaction with curiosity.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I found the book you were looking for." This piqued my interest as I watched her pull out a purple glowing book out of a messenger bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Ah, thank you Arwen." Spirit took the book looking at its cover. " _haamu vyöhyke esineitä_ *. Just what I was looking for. I will take good care of it."

"I know you will." She nods and glanced at me. "So who is this guy who interrupted my lecture?"

"Oh, that is Danny Phantom. I guess he is a protector around here."

"Ah so that is why he showed up then. But I have to go, I have to go to my shift at the GZ Library in five, so see ya!"

"Alright bye!" Spirit waved as the ghost disappeared through the ceiling. She then turned to me.

"Sorry about that, Arwen means well, but if you so much as look at a book the wrong way, she goes in total book defense mode." She chuckles to herself looking at me with a small smile.

"Why don't we talk elsewhere?" I glanced pointedly at the drooling Paulina.

"Yeah, maybe on the roof?" She suggests looking at Paulina with an expression of disgust.

"Alright." I nod following her through the ceiling.

~P.O.V. Bridget~

I floated a few inches above the roof looking at Danny Phantom, trying to figure out just what to say. I fiddled with the ring on my finger, the reason I needed the book that I got from Arwen, not that anyone else needed to know that. I decided to speak up after the period of silence that began when we got up to the roof.

"What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"Who exactly was that ghost?"

"Her name is Arwen, she is Ghostwriter's cousin. She is the book expert of the ghost zone and the human world. If you want a book on something, she is your ghost. She also works at the GZ Central Library." I explained.

"Ah, that explains it. But why would she be looking for you in the human world?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't spend all that much time in the Ghost Zone."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why is that? Most ghosts do or need to."

"Way to much green. I mean I like the color but I prefer it on trees not around me 24/7." I said telling the truth but not all of it.

"Ah. I know what you mean there."

I quirked an eyebrow but said nothing about it. "So is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Or is that it?"

"Well I was wondering what that book is, but if you do not want to tell me that is fine." Phantom replied.

"I would prefer not to answer but to hopefully put your mind at ease, I will say that I am reading this book only for information, not to harm anyone in Amity." I said not wanting to reveal just why I needed this particular book.

"I will trust your word. For now." he replied.

The bell rang for students to head to their next class interrupted our conversation.

"Well, I have to go. See ya later Spirit!" Phantom shouted vanishing back into school.

"Yeah I need to go too." I said to myself teleporting back to the bathroom stall I had transformed in, then heading to my next class, fortunately it was with Lancer again since it was Writing 101, a class that I had managed to get into that had few students and mostly upperclassmen.

* _haamu vyöhyke esineitä - Ghost Zone Objects_

* _The Book was written by me, Raven Nakija._


End file.
